Help:In-Universe
How to write from an in-universe POV If an article is being written from an in-universe point of view, then at no point must the article refer to related real-world topics, such as game titles or game crew. For example, if an article must refer to the events of Metal Gear Solid 2, it should be stated like: "During the Tanker Incident..." OR "During the Manhattan Incident...", rather than: "During the events of Metal Gear Solid 2...". Similarly, do not use dates to refer to in-game events, unless used in relation to other dates. For example, "During the Manhattan Incident..." and "On April 30th, 2009, during the Manhattan Incident..." are both acceptable, whereas "On April 30th, 2009, Raiden..." is not. Tense Articles writing about in-universe events must be written in the past tense to refer to any in-universe events. For example, use "Snake infiltrated the disposal facility", rather than "Snake infiltrates the disposal facility". Events are invariably referred to with the past tense. Characters, items, weapons and concepts (and anything else of similar class) are, conversely, always referred to with the present tense, even when writing from an in-universe perspective. Remember, however, that character biographies are sections in an article that talk purely about events in the characters life (rather than personality, views, etc.), and therefore past tense must be used for these. Similarly, in article about an item, a weapon, etc., despite the present tense being used (as explained above) anything that no longer exists must be referred to with the past tense. For example, use "Outer Haven '''was' the name of Liquid Ocelot's warship..."'' rather than "Outer Haven '''is'...". If only one instance is ever seen, always assume there was more than one made, unless there is evidence to the contrary. That way, general facts are written in the present tense, whereas specific facts about one instance are written in the past tense. For example, ''"The Solid Eye appear's''' similar to a plastic eye patch"'' is a general fact, whereas "Snake's model also act'ed''' as a corrective lense"'' is a specific fact. Whenever you are writing in the present tense (no matter what the article), always be wary of the distinction between general facts and specific events. For example, "The Solid Eye combines ENVG light amplification..." is a general fact and the present tense is used, whereas "The Solid Eye was destroyed in a microwave tunnel..." is an event and the past tense is used. Note that 'behind the scenes' sections are always written from a real-world perspective. Naming games If you are writing from a real-world perspective, then obviously you would refer to games by their real-world names (e.g. "Sons of Liberty", as opposed to the events, e.g. "The Manhattan Incident". There are three ways to refer to a game, and it is important for consistency to use the correct format. Taking Metal Gear Solid 2 as an example, it can be easily seen which title to use in what circumstance. Metal Gear Solid 2 This is the main title of the game. It refers to everything at that point in the series, both Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance. If you are referring to a game as in a point in the real-world timeline of Metal Gear (including the main playable game, menus, bonus features, etc.) use just the main title. As this would be the most used of all the name formats, it is acceptable to initialise this format from the second time it is written in an article. The correct initialisms for the official series are, in order of release: MG1, MG2, MGS1, MGS2, MGS3, MPO, MGS4 and MPW. Only the main titles can be initialised. Note that although when writing the title in full, it must be done so in italics, the initialisms do not need to be. Sons of Liberty This is the subtitle. It is used to refer to the campaign part of the game (in both the original release and in Substance). This is obvious when thinking about Substance. When playing Substance, starting a new game would produce the option to "Play Sons of Liberty...". If you are referring to just the campaign mode, then use just the subtitle. Note that if the game is non-canonical, or is not an entry in the original series, use the subtitle AS the main title also. For example, Snake's Revenge and The Twin Snakes are both correct, but you should never use Metal Gear 2: Snake's Revenge or Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. If a game is a member of the official series but has no subtitle (e.g. Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid), use the main title as the subtitle. An exception is made for Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Although "Solid Snake" is the subtitle, use "Metal Gear 2" as the subtitle when referring to this game, to avoid confusion with the character. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty The full name for the game is only used when referring specifically to that one release, to distinguish it from other releases (such as, in this case, Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance). This would be the least used format of the name. Similar to the first format, the main title portion of this format can be initialised, creating, for example, "MGS2: Sons of Liberty" and "MGS2: Substance". If the main title has already been written to refer to another release, it does not need to be written again. For example, if one wrote "Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty", and then needed to distinguish it from the special edition release, "MGS2: Substance" would be acceptable, even when writing it for the first time. In-Universe